metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhedogian
'Rhedogians'Name from Other M Prima Strategy Guide are creatures encountered in Metroid: Other M. They are blue in color, have extendable arms, and a large set of manibles hanging down over their faces. Battle It can fire a spray of missiles, use its arms to propel itself around or sweep them against Samus, will fly around, attempt to ram her, and can charge and fire a massive Zero Laser-like weapon that is difficult to dodge. It is also capable of grabbing Samus to slam her into the floor. Sometimes it will suck in a vortex of air before firing the beam; launching a Missile into the Rhedogian's eye during this attack will stun the creature, and allows for a Lethal Strike which, ironically, doesn't prove lethal to this creature. When frozen, only the horns will be on ice. However, this has no major impact on the Rhedogian. Encounters Only one is met during normal events and is fought by Samus four times. The first encounter is alone atop an elevator in the Cryosphere after fighting off seven Wave Beam-equipped Zebesians. The same Rhedogian reappears later in the Pyrosphere, battling Anthony Higgs. Samus saves him after the creature attempts to drop him in a pool of lava. Samus and Anthony defeat the Rhedogian again, but it escapes by jumping into the lava. The creature ambushes Samus further into the Pyrosphere while Samus is tracking the monster that attacked her and the group in Sector 1. Samus manages to repulse the creature once again, and it falls down a large shaft. After Samus has been informed by MB about Sector Zero, Samus is again jumped by the Rhedogian on her way out of the Biosphere. The creature succumbs to Samus' Plasma Beam and Super Missiles and is defeated once and for all, leaving the Seeker Missiles for Samus to collect. Two different Rhedogians are later fought one after the other in the post-credits sequence as Samus returns to the station, just before reaching the Control Bridge. Trivia *The Rhedogian greatly resembles members of the extinct group of invertibrates known as Anomalocaridid, especially such ones as Anomalocaris. *The Rhedogian appears to be bio-engineered to resist even against lava, as when it was seen fleeing from the second encounter, it dove into lava, and reappeared much later. *The Rhedogian is one of the few creatures that cannot be killed by a Lethal Strike, initially. *A Rhedogian shares some similarities with the Deorem in Metroid: Zero Mission, in that when Samus is unable to completely defeat it, it will retreat only to reappear in another area. However, it is possible to defeat Deorem any time it appears depending on the player's skill, while the battles with Rhedogians and their outcome are determined entirely by the game's plot sequence. :*The eyes of both Deorem and Rhedogians are also vulnerable to Missiles. Gallery File:ULF46battle 2.jpg|Samus attempting to use an Overblast on the Rhedogian in Sector 2. Rhedogian.jpg|Rhedogian concept art. References Category:Species Category:Bosses Category:Bottle Ship Category:Cryosphere Category:Pyrosphere Category:Biosphere Category:Main Sector Category:Lavalife Category:Other M Bestiary